Oncología
by mayu1051
Summary: -Te he traído algo. Entonces con  los ojos cerrados y las manos estiradas recibió ¿una pera? ¿Porque?, -porque se parece a ti. –Sasuke, gracias .Por cada mordida la pera sus lágrimas se aviaron.


Hola, lo se una nueva historia cuando aun no he concluido una, se que esto esta mal pero he decidido que aquella no la abandonare simplemente tratare de alargar el capitulo que prometí. Bueno como pueden ver he creado una historia algo trillada ya vista por muchos pero tratare de hacerla algo diferente tratare de hacer algo nuevo.

_**Declaro:**_

_**1:**__ NARUTO no me pertenece ni sus personajes._

_**2:**__ La historia no tiene nada que ver con el anime o manga. Es un universo alterno._

_**3:**__ La trama es Mía, por favor de ante mano se que no escribo como se debe y pido disculpas por eso._

_Resumen: -Te he traído algo. Entonces con los ojos cerrados y las manos estiradas recibió ¿una pera? ¿Porque?, -porque se parece a ti. –Sasuke, gracias .Por cada mordida la pera sus lágrimas se aviaron. _

_**Oncología.**_

**Capitulo 1**

Estiro su mano, hasta la pequeña canasta de fruta tomando un jugosa pera, cuando la llevaba a su boca sus ojos se agrandaron esa fruta se parecía tanto a ella, tenia tantas cicatrices como ella, estaba algo madura su color paso de un brillante verde a un tono amarillo, sin pensarlo más la guardo en su bolso, sus ojos negros recorrieron el reloj de su muñeca compraban que eran las 3:44pm tendría que apurarse si quería llegar a las 4:00pm. Tendría suerte si lo conseguía, sin esperar un segundo mas partió, uniéndose a las concurridas calles londinenses.

La extrañaba tanto por Cristo, no le tomo mucho tiempo darse de cuenta de eso, pero ahora sufría ella sufría y su corazón la admiraba tanto, ella aparentaba vivir una vida feliz, se había terminado conformando con lo que supuestamente a ella le toca "vivir" aunque muy a su pesar el quisiera aliviar su dolor no podía termino decidiendo que por el momento se quedaría a observar.

Había olvidado lo que era caminar un 24 de diciembre por las calles londinenses, el frio que se presentaba alborotaba sus cabellos, extrañaba esos momentos donde mucho tiempo atrás no le hubiese importado, pero ahora las cosas eran tan diferentes, raramente estaba aprendiendo a apreciar la vida y eso era gracias a Sakura Haruno.

Entre tantos pensamientos ignoro el hecho de estar parado en su destino, subió los numerosos peldaños hasta llegar a una puerta la habitación que ella ocupaba tenia el clásico número en el centro habitación 712, conocía tanto ese camino y la dichosa habitación que no hacia falta ir a anunciarse, salió de su sueño al sentir su celular vibrar, era un mensaje.

-¿Donde estas?, acuérdate a las 5:00pm y no valen excusas, no esta vez.

Estúpidas festividades, el realmente las odiaba y más ahora que lo alejaban de ella, sin poder excusarse dudo un poco en que responder al final todo ya le daba igual, todo menos ella.

-Hospital Oncológico de Londres, tratare de llegar pero no es seguro.

Esa termino siendo su respuesta tan pura y simple como lo era el en aquel momento.

La verdad era que el Sasuke Uchiha, lo hubiese dado todo porque esa habitación no quedara en el área de oncología. Si tan solo pudiera sanarla no lo dudaría en hacerlo.

4:11pm nuevamente término llegando tarde, eran 11 minutos lejos de ella, solo esperaba que ella estuviese despierta, inhalo y exhalo antes de abrir la dichosa puerta, y cuando menos lo esperaba sus ojos picarón. Eso en el era raro nunca experimento esa picazón en los ojos y menos ese amorgo sabor en su boca.

Pero como no hacerlo si la quería, ahora la veía bien se veía tan frágil, su piel tenia un tono tan pálido era como si no sintiera los rayos del sol desde hace mucho tiempo, eso era lo que sucedía sus vivaces ojos verdes ya no brillaban no con luz propia, ahora le recodaba al musgo seco de los arboles, pero el sabia que había algo que mas la afectaba y eso era su cabello, ese que ella tanto cuidaba y quería ahora no estaba de tan solo recordarlo un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

Su cabello ese tan exótico, tan rosa, tan ella se termino reduciendo a nada, pero era por su bien, Sakura fue tan valiente ella sabia que pronto lo perdería, perdería algo que ella tanto quería y cuidaba pero lo aceptaba, sin saber como ella lo acepto.

-Sasuke, viniste.

-No podía faltar, supongo te he traído algo-aún cuando hablaba tan desinteresadamente muy en el fondo sus nervios estaban atentos.

-No es justo, yo no tengo nada para ti, además sabes que me basta con que vengas no necesito más, por lo menos no por el momento—contesto mirándolo fijamente.

-No haces falta que me des nada, ahora cierra los ojos y estira tu mano, abre la palma—termino diciendo, mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la cama sacando un objeto del morral de espalda a ella.

-Ya estoy lista—pronuncio, estirando su pálida palma.

-Bien espero te guste—concluyo colocando el objeto en la palma estirada.

Al apenas sentir el objeto en su palma sus ojos de abrieron, su boca se abrió en un perfecta"o", sus ojos se aguaron, para más tarde sonreír.

-¿Una pera?, ¿Porque?— ok esas fueron dos preguntas, pero eso que tenia en su mano era un pera madura y algo maltratada, además que significaba eso.

-Fácil porque me recuerda a ti, Sakura.

Su voz sonó tan fuerte y sincera, que las lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos pero ella estaba decidida no lloraría por lo menos, no frente al el, había aprendido que la actitud de Sasuke no era lastimarla con comentarios mordaces, o en tal caso llenos de sarcasmos, el solo era sincero.

-Sasuke, gracias.

.Los minutos corrieron tan rápido, que la hora pronto los sorprendió eran las 5:10 estaba atrasado pero no quería irse no ahora que estaba a gusto, pero su obligación lo llamaba, diciendo un simple hasta luego y un cuídate abandono la habitación.

Una vez que se encontró sola, no pudo evitar volver la vista a la pera, era tan parecida a ella sin poder evitarlo sus dedos recorrieron las cicatrices que poseía la fruta, y nuevamente sus ojos se aguaron esa era un representación de ella, bueno en sentido figurado pero era ella, con la mano temblorosa acerco la fruta a sus labios mordiéndola las lagrimas que tanto retenía se escaparon, el sabor dulzón de la pera la envolvió, por cada mordisco que le daba sus lagrimas se avivaban, al final Sasuke tenia razón esa era ella.

_**-No he decidió si será un solo capitulo el que tendrá o serán varios eso depende si quieren una continuación y de ser así pido sugerencia y acepto criticas Constructivas.**_

_-Bueno sin nada mas que decir nos vemos por favor dejen su opinión sobre que les pareció. _


End file.
